


Shutdown

by Alwaysaslutforsans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysaslutforsans/pseuds/Alwaysaslutforsans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>don't know yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutdown

**Author's Note:**

> *inhale*  
> boi-

(Chap.1) welcome home, mom 

 

'why the fuck is the house so dirty?' you're standing at the top of the stairs, rubbing your eyes and yawning,'w...what?' you ask faintly. you smell a burning cigarette, fuck, it's your mom. 'get the fuck down here since you have (nooo) fuckin' clue what I'm talking about'. with a sigh you walk down the stairs, ready to face the shit storm. 

when you get to the kitchen it's spotless **thanks to you**, you smile and look at your mom. she flicks the end of her cigarette ashes towards you,'see anything unusual?' she asks, a slight grin spreading across her lips. you do a double take. nope. everything was in order. dishes washed, dried and neatly stacked in dish rack. the floor was swept and the counters dusted. everything was perfect. 'nope.' you say with confidence. without warning she slaps you across the face, knocking you against the wall with a slight thud. your brain couldn't even process what was happening when she came over and picked pulled you by your t-shirt, shoving you against the stove 'what is this ms.cocky? hmm?' you tried to see what was bothering her so damn much but couldn't, your tears clouded your eyesight and a frightened whimper escaped your throat 'LOOK!' she commanded, you finally mustered enough strength to wipe your eyes and see what was causing you all this pain: it was a small grease strain across the stove top, barely noticeable.

 

 

(Chap.2) no friends

 

As you scrubbed the stove top like your life depended on it **and it did** she stood next to you, her ashes falling to the floor like extra skin, 'you're really a piece of work, ya know? making me discipline you like that! tsk tsk... you know how many teens would KILL to be-' here we go again- every time she hits you she starts rambling on and on about how lucky you are. you causally walk over to your laptop and turn up the music *it was playing riptide by Vance joy* then started to hum along to the song,'I was scared of pretty girls...and starting conversations oh all my friends-' you barely knew the lyrics but you knew she hated your music and it *as always* drove her upstairs into her cave, you smiled as you watched her from your peripheral vision. you walked to the counter where your laptop sat and smiled. that thing had been to hell and back, yet it still functioned like it was fresh out the box. you looked around and hugged it tightly, it was truly your best friend. what surprised you was when you felt a pair of arms wrap around you and give you a tight squeeze. 

 

you quickly let your laptop fall to the floor and almost instantaneously regretted that decision. 'that was very rude of you' said a voice coming from the screen. you paused, what seemed like forever. 'better bot be any punny business going on out ther-' you heard your mom's heavy footsteps move across the ceiling, '(your name)! who's that talking?!' you quickly picked up the possessed laptop and shut up, the voice becoming muffled. 'u-uh nothing mom! just me...' you thought quickly, guilt forming in your stomach for what you were about to say,' just me...practicing my voice acting!' you could hear her shift her weight onto her other leg as she turned to walk away, 'you suck. this is probably why you have no friends.' you smiled weakly,' that's right mom! my terrible voice acting is why everybody thinks I'm weird! ahaha!' you waited for the sound of her door closing to let out a sigh of relief before letting your eyes wander to the laptop clutched tightly in your arms. you turned off all lights before running back upstairs and stopping in the hallway and listened for the snoring of your bear-like mother. when you finally hear it you tiptoed into your room and hopped on your bed, grabbing your headphones from the messy dresser. shit was about to get real.

**Author's Note:**

> well shit  
> I have the rest of this on my laptop :v  
> just in case you guys like this or something  
> anyway, thanks for reading~! <33 *hugs tightly*


End file.
